heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Laeta
__NOEDITSECTION__ New OC whoop whoop I know I have too many that aren't finished, but too bad More importantly, I FINALLY MADE AN OC WHO ISNT GRUMPY MOST OF THE TIME reJOICE >>>>>MOVING TO FANON>>>>> ---- "Everyone says death is scary and cruel." "Then boy, they don't know me at all!" "Well, okay I'm not exactly death." "Buuuuut that's what dragons call me anyways!" Intro Meet Laeta, what most dragons call death. Of course, she acts exactly the opposite of what you'd expect. This bouncy 'lil dragonet had endless energy, despite her gruesome and dark job. But to her, it's all fun and games. Laeta belongs to Infinity. Please do not edit/use without permission. Also, please don't steal the code. Any similarities to Ellipsis are probably because they have the same job(with a few differences). I've talked to Sleepy about it. "I suppose the name is kinda fitting, but a little too morbid for me." "What I actually do is really fun though!!" Appearance Laeta definitely isn't a normal dragonet, in terms of looks. It's obvious she's a hybrid, the barb is a dead giveaway(don't hurt me please, bad puns are my specialty). Her spines are also much longer than a normal RainWing's, which makes other dragons assume she's part IceWing. At first, it looks like she has no wings. But actually, all she's doing is camouflaging them. Laeta has a fairly normal build, though a bit small(but then again, she's a dragonet). She has rather short and slightly chubby legs with a long tail. It's prehensile like any other RainWing's, but her barb sometimes gets in the way. She isn't solid- you can poke right through her. And see through her. Thankfully for everyone, you can't see her intestines or anything like that. If she even had intestines. Like most RainWings, this dragonet is very vibrant. Her scales are a bright yellow-orange, while the rest of her are cool colors. The dots on her thigh and upper foreleg are a mix between aqua and sky blue, along with the ones near her eyes and barb. The thicker scales along her spine and legs are a weird green, like real but much more verdant. The weird stripe separating the underbelly from the regular scales is about the same color as her spines, only much brighter and saturated. Laeta's underbelly is perhaps the least vibrant and most SandWing part of her(color-wise), since it's a pale yellow. Her horns and claws are white, while her spines are an interesting pale yellow-green. The webbing on her ruff is a translucent green, bright yet comforting. She keeps it this way mostly for the contrast, yet it somehow flows well with the rest of her colors. Her eyes are a bright aqua and always cheerful. Laeta always carries around her lucky shears. They're pristine and not dull at all, which sure prides herself in. She's tucked them into a belt type thing, much like a scabbard for a sword. "I welcome souls to the afterlife or whatever!" "I have to kill them with my shears first, though." Personality Hyper. Happy. Fun. These words pretty much sum up Laeta's personality, though like anyone else she's still complex. She loves greeting new dragons, making sure to be extra cheerful and spice up their day if they seem sad. "Caution" isn't a word in her vocabulary- not like she can get hurt or die, she's a ghost after all. For one with what you'd think is a morbid job- she actually enjoys it. To her, it's all about meeting new dragons and making their day. When she ends a dragon's life, she sees it as ending their suffering and setting them free from the torture they felt before. Aside from all that dark stuff, Laeta acts exactly like a normal dragonet. She likes to have fun and move around, and is always up to a game. It's hard to get Laeta's spirits down once they're up- so if you're a bully, have fun! Speaking of rude dragons, this cheery 'lil dragonet has absolutely zero tolerance for them. Be mean to her or her friends and she'll give go a good telling-off. Which is admittingly kind of amusing to watch, seeing a pint-sized hybrid squeaking at a full-grown dragon. Whatever you do, do NOT give her anything with sugar or caffeine in it. Coffee cherries or caocao beans will absolutely make her bounce off of everything. So be wise and don't do that. "It's not the most pleasant thing to do, to be honest." "But someone has to!" History " " " " Abilities " " " " Relationships " " " " Gallery " " " " Category:Infinity's stuff